


KPRPM

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: While on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken and Shego, Kim and Ron along with their arch foes get sucked into an alternate universe thanks to the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. The RPM universe. And to make matters worse, Ron lost his memory. Kim's only way to get home is to join the Power Rangers and stop Venjix. Basically a reworking of RPM with Kim replacing Summer and Ron replacing Ziggy. Please read and leave your comments.





	KPRPM

On a normal sunny Saturday, inside the Possible Household, Ron Stoppable, sidekick and boyfriend to world renowned hero Kim Possible, was simply lounging on the couch inside the living room of his girlfriend's family's house. He and his naked mole rat, Rufus were reading a comic book based around one of their favorite superhero teams: the Power Rangers. The tow headed boy and his pet were busy reading about the adventures of six individuals wearing colorful costumes, kicking villain's butts. Just like he and Kim do today, except without the spandex. Normally he and Kim would be in school right now, but due to a chemical lab mishap, school has been canceled for a week, giving them some time off.

"Hey Rufus! Check out the moves that the Green Ranger is laying down on that bad alien dude!" Ron said, pointing to a picture of the Green Power Rangers using martial arts moves on an alien villain. Rufus nodded in agreement, and copied the moves with his tiny paws. "Man, I wish I could be a Power Ranger...have all the cool weapons, the costumes, the Zords, and kick mega villain butt!"

"Ahem!" Ron heard someone clear their throat behind them. He turned around to see his girlfriend, Kim Possible, standing right in front of him with a playful smile on her face. "Did it ever occur to you that we basically do the same thing as they do?"

"Well yes. But they have these mighty machines called Zords. And they have bright colorful costumes." Ron said. "I think you might look good in one of them."

Kim just giggled, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and sat down next to him. "You think so, huh?" Kim asked with a smile before a thought came to her. "It sure has been quiet these last few days."

"Yeah. No word on Drakken, Shego, Duff, or Camille at all. I think this is a great thing. Let's go to Bueno Nacho and celebrate with some Nacos!" Ron said.

Rufus caught wind of that and rubbed his pink, bare tummy excitedly. "Mmm… Nacos!" Rufus squeaked with a smile.

"Sure. Why not? We can't stay cooped up in here all day while school is closed anyway." Kim said, grabbing her bag before she heard the Kimmunicator rang. She knew this meant someone was in trouble. "Well, it was good while it lasted." Kim then picked it up and answered. "Hey Wade. What's the Sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego stole the pan-dimensional vortex inducer." Wade, Kim's twelve year old tech friend who runs her website reported.

"Again?!" Kim asked in disbelief, remembering when she and Ron tried to stop Drakken's plot with that device and ended up getting sucked into the world of cable TV. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than recycle old plans?"

"Apparently not." Wade said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll be there Wade." Kim said, hanging up the Kimmuicator and turning to her boyfriend. "Come on, Ron."

"Aww… can't it wait till we get our fill of Nacos?" Ron whined along with Rufus.

"Sorry." Kim said, grabbing Ron by the shoulder and dragging him to her purple Sloth, then flying off to the skies and on their way to Drakken's lair.

* * *

On a deserted island in the Caribbean stood Drakken's evil lair, and high in the skies, Kim and Ron were still flying in Kim's sloth. "We have a visual and coming clear for a landing." Kim said. They landed the Sloth on a airstrip and then got out, expected to be ambushed by Drakken's henchmen or Shego. But surprisingly, no alarms has been triggered or booby traps appeared. This confused Kim greatly. "This is strange. Apparently the coast is clear."

"Really? Looks like we got a head start." Ron said with a smile while Kim still remained confused. "Now come on. Let's get that pan-dimensional vortex inducer back so we can get back to Middleton and get our fill of Nacos."

Kim walked with Ron but continued thinking to herself. _Usually Drakken would have his goons come at me, or set a booby trap for us, or actually have Shego try to kick my butt. But now, everything is quiet._ Kim and Ron then made their way inside, carefully as to not alert anyone on the premise. They then spotted the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. "We got a lock on the device." Kim reported to Wade.

"Boo-Yah! Now all we have to do is grab it and we're out of here." Ron said heading towards the device while Kim remained still, still confused.

"Doesn't this all seem too easy?" Kim asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Kim, when has it ever been easy for us?" Ron asked with a smile. "All we have to do is grab this, return it to the scientist dudes, and it's good sailing at Bueno Nacho." Rufus rubbed his tummy in agreement as Kim walked towards him. But as soon as they touched the device, they were then wrapped around by chains, tightly bound.

"I told you it seemed too easy." Kim hissed as they heard a familiar evil laugh approach them. There stood Dr. Drakken and Shego, smiling evilly.

"Well Kim Possible, it seems you have fallen right into our trap. And now that you and your partner been fooled, I bet you can't wait to hear about our new evil plan."

"You plan to get us sucked into a vortex of doom thanks to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. Just like last time." Kim said, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she and Ron had been through this before.

"See? What did I tell you about recycling old plans?!" Shego asked, having expected Kim's response.

"Zip it Shego! That was last year." Drakken said. "This time, I have removed my cable television so that way my plan can't fail! And the best part? I'll finally be able to get rid of you!" He then points the votex inducer at the where where Kim and Ron sat, still tightly bound. "Any last words Kim Possible?"

"If I can just reach my Kimmunicator, I think I'll be able to..." Kim whispered to Ron as she continued to struggle when Drakken cleared his throat.

"Looking for this?" Drakken asked smugly as Shego held up the Kimmunicator. Kim was baffled. How did they even manage to grab it from her?

"You got the Kimmunicator?! Oh man. We are so toast." Ron said, worriedly. Normally Kim would not lose hope, but they fact that she's been easily tricked and that she can't call for help this time doesn't make the situation hopeful.

"Goodbye Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled before shooting the pan-dimensional vortex inducer right at the wall, and as soon as the vortex appeared, Kim and Ron got sucked into it. Drakken gasped happily, thinking for the first time ever, his plan has actually succeeded. "Finally! After all the humiliating times I've been defeated by my teenage enemy, I finally won!"

Drakken was too busy with his gloating that he failed to notice the Vortex inducer was still operational, sucking up everything int he lair. "Hey! I hate t spoil everything for you, Dr. D, but when are you gonna turn that vortex off?!" Shego yelled, gaining Drakken's attention.

He then noticed that his lair was almost completely empty, all except for him and Shego. "Oh doodles." Drakken said as he and his assistant got sucked into the vortex as well.

* * *

Inside the vortex, Kim and Ron were still tightly bound, screaming as they traveled through the vortex of doom when their chains were broken, freeing them. "Kim!" Ron yelled as he felt himself about to float away from his girlfriend.

Kim then grabbed Ron's hand, squeezing it with all his might. She didn't want to lose him. Not now. "Ron! Don't let go!" Kim yelled.

Ron tried to hold on, but he felt himself slipping. "I can't hold on!" Ron yelled as he slipped away from Kim's grasp. "Kim!"

"Ron!" Kim yelled, now more scared than before without her boyfriend by her side. She continued to drift, losing consciousness along the way.

* * *

Kim was groaning in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. "What happened?" Kim asked herself. "Ron?" Kim then sat up and looked around, but Ron wasn't there. "Ron! Ron!" Kim continued to yell, but it was no use. She couldn't find her guy. She then surveyed her surroundings. The sky was darkened, there was a sea of lasers and explosions, and people were running for their lives. It looked like the end of the world. "Has Drakken won?" Kim was worried that she was too late. Has she lost?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same setting, Ron was slowly gaining consciousness as well. He rubbed his head in pain as he sat up. "Where am I?" Ron asked himself. He then looked at what appeared to be a broken mirror, and stared at himself. "Who am I?"

* * *


End file.
